


Saturday Sun

by Heartless_Sigyn (Alexis_Rockford)



Series: Devil or Angel: An MCU-Compliant Logyn Continuity [4]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AO3 FACEBOOK CHALLENGE, AO3 FB Challenge, AO3 Writers Facebook Group, AO3 Writers Facebook Group Monthly Challenge, Banter, Beds, F/M, Fictober, Fluff without Plot, Honeymoon, Literary References & Allusions, Loki Owns Sigyn, Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Romantic Fluff, Sigyn Owns Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Rockford/pseuds/Heartless_Sigyn
Summary: Loki wakes up to find Sigyn gone and worries that the honeymoon is over. But Saturday is Lokiday, and the god of mischief always gets his way...This one-shot fits into the continuity of myDevil or Angelseries, but it can be read as a stand alone.This ficlet was written in response to the Fictober prompt for October 8, 2018: Nomenclature





	Saturday Sun

Loki was typically a very light sleeper, so he was surprised when he awoke to find that Sigyn had left their bed without his notice. He was even more startled to see that the manacle that had dangled from his wrist since their wedding had transformed back into a harmless gold ring. Apparently, she had finally lifted the seidr spell she had used to bind them together in retribution for his disguising himself as Theoric during their courtship. As was his custom, he quickly buried his confusion under a self-satisfied smirk even though there was currently no one to witness it.

Three weeks had passed since their unorthodox nuptials. Three breathtakingly beautiful weeks, the memory of which he would treasure forever. His plan to use her imprisonment to extend their honeymoon had worked perfectly. Of course it had. He’d known she wouldn’t be able to resist him once she had gotten a taste of the full extent of his charms. He’d even dared to believe that the two of them could stay sequestered in his room forever, away from the mundane sameness of his life as the Allfather and protected from the ever-impending threat of the Mad Titan’s revenge.

He should have known that like everything else that gave him joy, it was all too good, too perfect to last. She had told him that she would remove his chains after three weeks, but now he found that he had no desire to be free. The wedding band lay heavily on his finger, and he found he missed the security of the shackle on his wrist. It had felt like a symbol of her oath never to leave him, and now that it was gone, perhaps she would have no reason to return.

The sun intruded on his thoughts, casting a warm glow on the spot Sigyn normally occupied. Several worn leather volumes lay there. Curious, he picked up the one on top to see what she was reading. _Frankenstein_ by Mary Shelley. His mouth twitched into a wry smile. She always had such excellent taste in literature. Gods, she was so perfect for him that he could barely stand it. He flipped to where the ribbon bookmark had been placed. She had apparently reached the scene where the creature confronted his creator. "I was benevolent; my soul glowed with love and humanity; but am I not alone, miserably alone?” he read for probably the hundredth time in his long life. He closed his eyes and had no trouble at all picturing the monster’s despair.

“I leave you alone for five minutes, and you’re already angsting like a moody teenager.” Her voice penetrated his dark thoughts like a beacon through fog.

“That should give you a hint that five minutes is far too long for us to be apart,” he retorted, pulling her back into the bed with him. He kissed her with as much tenderness as he could muster considering the barb she had just thrown at his sensitive heart.   

Her eyes rolled as she returned the kiss, but he wasn’t sure if it was from pleasure or annoyance. After a few minutes of breathless entanglement, she finally pulled back. “So, what’s on the itinerary for today?”

Loki raised his eyebrows playfully, and she gave him a light shove. “Besides that,” she clarified.

“It’s Saturday,” he whined in between pressing his lips up and down her exposed arm.

“Loki,” she protested, although he could tell his touch was having its desired effect. “We’ve literally not left this apartment in three weeks. We need to start thinking about other people besides ourselves. We have a country to run for Thor’s sake!”

If one thing could kill the mood, the mention of his brother’s name was it. “Really, Sigyn?” He crossed his arms in a defiant pout. “You just had to bring him into this, didn’t you?”

Sigyn suppressed a superior smile. Damn. It infuriated him how easily she could modify his behaviour with a single word or look. The humans had some humiliating term for this. Something about a feline with a flail?

“I was thinking,” she began, retrieving a stack of parchment from the gods only knew where. There was certainly no place to conceal it in the mint green negligee that clung provocatively to her every curve.

“Don’t do that,” he mocked, and she stuck out her tongue.

“I do what I want,” she insisted with a smirk, and he cringed that she had stolen his old line and turned it against him. “Anyway, we should send emissaries to each of the Nine Realms and establish some sort of commission to foster relationships with their governments. Svartalfheim, Niflheim, and Muspelheim might be a bit of a stretch, but we should have no trouble arranging meetings with the other realms.”

Loki groaned and covered his face with his impossibly long hands. “Spare me.”

“Look,” Sigyn snapped irritably. “You have the potential to be the greatest ruler that Asgard has ever known if you only put a little effort into it.”

His face brightened. “The greatest ruler ever? Do you really mean it?” His heart swelled with love for this wonderful, beautiful woman who only ever saw the best in him.

“Loki Odinson,” she chided with a subtle warmth in her voice. “There are two things you should know about me by now: I always mean what I say, and I never break an oath.” She must have seen his mischievous grin, for she quickly amended, “And if you bring up the fact that I broke my vow never to kiss anyone besides my husband, I will smother you with this pillow.” She raised the cushion threateningly above her head. “You’re the one who told me it was only semantics because I kissed you less than twenty-four hours before we were wed.”

“Spoilsport,” he muttered, but he was still smiling. “If you are going to force me into hard labour on _my_ day,” he continued, “can we not at least discuss the possibility of constructing a monument in honor of poor Prince Loki who gave up his life for his country?”

Sigyn’s blue eyes were puzzled. “Your day? I don’t understand. What’s so special about the twelfth of July? I thought your birthday was in December.”

Loki sighed. “The date is unimportant, darling. I was referring to the fact that it is Saturday.”

Sigyn looked as if she understood for a moment, then her brows creased in confusion again. “Why is Saturday your day?”

“Because when the mortals named the days of the week after the Norse gods, they forgot me,” he explained patiently. “Instead, they gave a day to Saturn, the Roman god most associated with having a good time. When I was younger, Frigga told me that Saturday was supposed to be Lokiday, but because I was the god of mischief, the humans played a trick on me and named it after a god from the wrong pantheon instead. She was probably inventing a clever tale simply to make me feel better, but I have considered it my day ever since.” Loki could feel tears stinging the back of his eyes at the thought of his beloved mother, and he hastily blinked them away.

Sigyn’s tender heart was displayed in every line of her face. “Oh, Loki,” she whispered softly. They looked at each other for a moment, searching each others thoughts. “In that case,” she finally said, breaking the mystical silence between them, “I suppose you should be able to do whatever you like today.”

The smile he gave her could have melted all the ice in Jotunheim. “Thank you, Sigyn,” he said, his voice thick with emotion.

“So what shall it be?” she prompted, her eyes sparkling. “‘Tis a lovely day. Mayhaps we should take a stroll to your secret copse. Or even go back to Franang’s Falls.”

Loki gave her a look, the one she had come to know intimately over the past three weeks. “Later,” he said in such a commanding tone that she dare not contradict him.

The sun beamed brightly through the window across from them as the god of mischief and the goddess of fidelity made their wordless vows of love on this glorious summer day that belonged only to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sigyn's imprisonment of Loki - for more on this, see [Devil in Disguise.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209299)
> 
> seidr - an art that the ancient Norse peoples used to practise. It is a specific type of magic (typically attributed to Freya and Odin), concerned with discerning the course of fate and working within its structure to bring about change, which was done by symbolically weaving new events into being. There were rituals for divination and clairvoyance; for seeking out the hidden, both in the secrets of the mind and in physical locations; for healing the sick; for bringing good luck; for controlling the weather; for calling game animals and fish. Importantly, it could also be used for the opposite of these things. Seidr is literally translated as "cord, string, or snare." Since Sigyn is referred to as the "incantation-fetter" or "spellbinder" in various artifacts, it made sense to me that she might also wield this power.
> 
>  _Frankenstein_ \- contrary to most pop culture references to him, Frankenstein's "monster" in the novel is a highly intelligent, well-read being who only becomes violent when people react poorly to his hideous appearance. His creator's ultimate rejection of him sends him down into a spiral of rage and despair. Loki can certainly relate to such a character.
> 
> Loki's birthday - December 17 according to _Loki, Agent of Asgard_ writer Al Ewing. Makes sense giving his heritage as a Frost Giant.
> 
> the days of the week - Perhaps even the reader has noticed that while the Norse deities Tyr, Odin, Thor, and Frigga/Freja have days of the week named after them (Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday respectively), Loki does not. I assumed that Kid Loki would have picked up on this as well and asked his mother why.
> 
> Loki's secret copse - My invention, although it stands to reason that he would have to have someplace to hide from Thor when he's being annoying.
> 
> Franang's Falls - In the original mythology, Franang's Falls is the place where Loki hides from Odin after killing Baldur and provoking his father's wrath. He also disguises himself as a salmon to aid in his escape. Franang's Falls also appears in the comics. In both cases, it is located on Midgard. For the purposes of this story, I placed it near Nornheim on Asgard.


End file.
